


It Was Only A Joke...Right?

by lavindyr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Umino Iruka, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Filthy, Frottage, Intersex, Jutsu, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kinky, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Misuse of Special Techniques, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Umino Iruka, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Pervert Hatake Kakashi, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Hatake Kakashi, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Submission, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavindyr/pseuds/lavindyr
Summary: One day Kakashi makes a joke pertaining to a certain shinobi...and Iruka gets turned on.[ Light A/B/O dynamics: intersex omegas, scents, and mentions of knotting ]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	1. With A Smart Mouth Like Yours, Iruka...

"With a smart mouth like that, maybe I should ask Yamato to stick you in his pillory." 

It was a nonchalant joke, the kinds Kakashi made all the time. Nontheless, the words made Iruka choke on some of his ramen broth, causing him to cough and his cheeks to flush. Briefly, he felt his scent spike out of control before gathering chakra to reign it back in. The brunette looked up at Kakashi, who was sitting across from him at the table, mask off, chin in hand. As they made eye contact he found Kakashi's exposed eye watching him, eyebrow raised high. That damn alpha never missed a thing.

"That seemed to spike your interest," Kakashi's voice was low as he stood up, walked behind Iruka, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Should I speak to Yamato?" 

"Ah, well... I mean the thought of it is, pleasant. Would he really be okay with, uh, using his chakra to construct one for... that purpose?" Iruka mentally cursed himself for how excited his voice sounded, lightly cracking from arousal. 

Kakashi hummed as he slid his hands down Iruka's arms, "Yamato has a taste for it... I'm convinced it's one of the reasons he uses it for enemy interrogation. Quite a perverted one, he is. He might even ask to watch me defile you, my dear."

All Iruka could do was squeak in response as Kakashi's lips brushed against his neck and hands found themselves under the omega's sweater. After his wandering hands found what they wanted, they circled the brunette's nipples as he lightly nipped the nape of his neck.

The smell of the soil and air after a heavy thunderstorm laced with light, wafting undertones of lavender filled Iruka's nose. Kakashi smell had sent a jolt of arousal throughout Iruka's body; making him feel weak and lightheaded. He knew it would be a lie if he said he didn't love every minute of it. 

Kakashi's hands traveled further down, toying with the waistband of the omega's slacks, "Imagine yourself restrained... for me to do whatever I please with you." The silver haired man then palmed Iruka through the pesky layer of fabric. Iruka couldn't bite back the moan that escaped from his mouth. 

Kakashi's right hand then dippped under the waistband and wrapped around his cock and the left snaked itself up from his sweater and wrapped lightly around Iruka's throat. 

"Hmm? Would you like that? Yamato watching us? Watching me take what I want, pleasing you. Thrusting into the gorgeous mouth of yours? Or perhaps I'll have you hold eye contact with the other Alpha as I slide into your slick, warm heat," Kakashi's hand applied slightly more pressure around the younger's throat, "The moans and sighs you can't stop tumbling out from your mouth only getting louder as you rapidly approaching your release." His mouth had moved from Iruka's nape to his ear once again, "Perhaps I'll make you hold eye contact while knotting you, Yamato watching your gorgeous face contort with the pleasure I'm giving you."

Kakashi's hand on his dick sped up and his voice dropped even lower, a slight growl resonating within it's deepest tones, "His scent will probably become out of his control when he sees how pretty your orgasm blissed face is... all flushed and dazed with that incessant mouth of yours still begging for more."

"Please. Yes, please Kakashi," Iruka gasped out, thrusting up into the jounin's hand. His whole body tingled with arousal and the feeling of pure, unashamed want.

A breathy chuckle echoed in Iruka's left ear, followed by, "As you wish, my dear." 

Suddenly a popping sound filled the quiet room and the warmth behind the school teacher had vanished; the hands caressing him were gone.

Iruka stood up abruptly at the loss of touch, looking around his kitchen in a haze. He found he was rather disappointed to discover all the rooms in his house empty, leaving a highly aroused Iruka alone with Kakashi's scent and words echoing throughout every inch of him.


	2. Dessert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka can't get his boyfriend to talk about the previous night, but Kakashi offers to take him out for dinner so he drops the topic...for now.

The next day Iruka tried to bring up the previous night but Kakashi kept perfectly evading all of Iruka's efforts. Evaded in such a way that it had made the school teacher momentarily forget what answers he was searching for, until he abruptly remembered. The behaviour of the alpha alone sent silent frustration through Iruka. By the time the brunette had prepared lunch, he had given up all attempts at trying to make the jounin talk. 

So there they sat in Iruka's living room, eating the grilled saury salad the teacher had put together for them. Both sat in silence for the first few minutes until Kakashi spoke, "Would you like to go out for dinner and to maybe share a few drinks with me tonight? It's going to be a beautiful night. I figured it might be nice to get out once in a while, no?"

Iruka tossed the idea around for a moment, he wasn't big on going out. However, it was a gorgeous day and he had a long weekend off from the Academy... so why not? It had been well over half a year since he'd had a meal not made from his home. Not counting Ichiraku's of course; the ramen bar had practically become a second home to the pair.

"I'd love to 'Kashi," with his answer came a warm, bright smile. Iruka wasn't going to miss the chance to be seen out with Kakashi. The teacher's response had earned him a crinkled-eyed smile, the kind that filled Iruka with an indescribable happiness. The two continued their lunch in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others presence. It was something they fell into quite often, almost therapeutically; both finding that at times the best conversation is the energy in the room.

After they finished their plates, Kakashi brought them to the sink and started to do the few dishes that were in it. Iruka crept up behind the taller man and wrapped arms around his slender waist while he murmured, "How about we have some...dessert in my bedroom? Or perhaps the office?" 

The jounin placed the last of the dishes on the drying rack as he hummed in contemplation, "While you make an enticing offer... unfortunately I have some errands I have to run today." 

"Ahh, did you volunteer to rescue some cats to appease Tsunade's displeasure in you taking some leisure time?" Iruka asked, evident within his tone of query that he was being half earnest, half joking. 

"Mmm, something of the sort. Well then," the older man spun around and made eye contact with Iruka, "I'll see you around 7 o'clock, yeah?" Kakashi leaned in and kissed Iruka passionately, one that spoke of not just physical attractions. Just as quick as the kiss started, it had ended and Kakashi was out the front door faster than Iruka could organize his thoughts.

Seven came with a knock on Iruka's front door. He opened it to be greeted with the image of Kakashi out of his shinobi uniform, a sight that could make anyone swoon. The jounin was dressed in a deep eggplant-reminiscent, long sleeve top and black slacks. The color combination complimenting his skin and hair. He was still wearing the signature black face mask, though his hitake was gone and an eyepatch took residence over his scarred eye.

"My...don't you look stunning," the teacher couldn't help but to eye him up and down. 

"I was about to say the same for you," it was the alpha's turn to trail his eye over Iruka's form, almost possessively. The brunette was dressed in one of his olive toned sweaters with his white button up collar neckline on display. Tonight he had paired them with his khaki slacks that hugged him in the right places, the particular pair he knew Kakashi adored him in. 

They made their way to the restaurant on foot, side by side. Iruka was positive they were a sight together as many passersby's glanced the two up and down, some sharing whispers between each other. At some point during the walk there, Kakashi wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist. Once inside, they seated themselves and looked over their menus. Iruka felt quite satisfied with how pleasant the evening had been going, not that much had happened aside from some of the extra attention they received. Soon, food and drink were ordered. The two ate rather slow, conversing and enjoying their time out together, though it passed by in what felt like no time at all to the couple. 

"How about dessert?" Kakashi offered. The academy teacher knew that the elder wasn't really one for sweets, but had learned of the teacher's secret love for them pretty early on. 

Iruka's eyes brightened and couldn't help but smile as he said, "You've gotta pick up the tab." 

"My, my... so demanding for an omega..." he teased as he sipped his wine, getting a little lost in Iruka's excitement, "Alright, you have yourself a deal." 

As Iruka picked up the spare menu left by their waiter he heard a voice call to the left of their booth, "Kakashi, Iruka! How are you this evening?" 

Iruka turned his head to be greeted by the almond shaped eyes and wide grin of Yamato; images of yesterday flooded Iruka's mind as a faint flush pooled his cheeks. However, the chunin decided he wasn't going to let that deter him and gave a little wave. 

"Good evening Yamato, what brings you here tonight?" He asked more so out of formality, as the academy teacher already had a pretty good idea of why. When the brunette glanced over at Kakashi, he found the jounin sipping his red wine and looking over the dessert menu; perfectly, nonchalantly ignoring Iruka's questioning eyes. 

"Just dropped in to pick up an old tab," Yamato glanced between the two men, raising an eyebrow. "My apologies if I'm interrupting something?" 

"Maa," Kakashi said with a wave of his hand while still studying the dessert menu, one that Iruka knew he had no interest in, "we were just about to order dessert and finish up. Care to share a drink, Yamato? Perhaps... a bite?"  
Even with the mask on, Iruka could tell that Kakashi was sporting what he would consider a shit-eating, albeit charming, grin. 

"Well, if that's alright with you two..." he trailed off and unexpectedly slid into the booth next to Iruka and not next to Kakashi as the chunin brunette would have assumed. As Yamato reached over for the wine bottle Iruka caught a whiff of him; cedar, vetiver, and pine swirling around each other. The teacher was quick in using his chakra to conceal the spike of interest that gave way through his own scent, yet he was certain Kakashi hadn't missed the way his pupils had dilated and how the flush across his face deepened. He once more made eye contact with the jounin sat across from him, finding his hidden smirk rather annoying, in the best kind of way.

Completely fine by Iruka, he had always been a firm believer in that it takes two to play. So Iruka waited, any good shinobi knows that you have to strike at the right time. Dessert was delivered and the three all chatted about their lives. Yamato sharing what little he could about training with Naruto, Iruka brought up his new found hobby in painting. Kakashi shared a few little snippets of what it was like working with Yamato back in the day, the latter injecting little details here and there. The night was going swimmingly, and Iruka saw his chance.As Yamato went to pour his second glass, Iruka let all the control he held over his scent loose for a grand total of 2 seconds; brief but intense. He reigned it back in, hiding his own smirk at both alphas reactions behind a bite of decadent cake, emphasizing the flavor with a deep hum; if one was a perverse deviant they might even call the hum...sexual in nature.

Yamato had frozen momentarily, splashing a bit of wine on the table while Kakashi had sat up straight in his seat, locking his exposed, slit eye with Iruka. The teacher felt quite satisfied with himself, seeing the silver haired jounin breathe in deeply; his stance all but screaming 'posessive'. Or maybe 'you little shit'. Either way, the academy teacher was pleased with himself, and he didn't hide it with the smirk he gave both alpha's.

After Iruka had finished the dessert, their waitress returned with bill. She made no comments or reaction on their scents lingering around their sectioned off booth. Iruka made mental note of her name and would in the future keep her tips generous.   
To both Kakashi's and Iruka's surprise, Yamato picked up the bill. Iruka tried insisting he didn't have to, as he wasn't present for the whole course of the night, he hadn't even ordered a dinner! Thee other alpha would hear none of it though, much to Kakashi's pleasure. He didn't even have to persuade him to pick it up. Not that he would with Yamato, but others for sure. Free foods the best, right? The three made their way out of the restaurant and into the crisp night air. 

The scent once again hit Iruka, this time sandalwood with tones of oak and oud wood. His stride paused as he realized this was still Yamatos scent; that his scent billowed and danced between wood types with smokey undertones all throughout tying them together. 

Kakashi's hand came around Iruka's lower back and his mouth very close to the teacher's ear, playfully asking, "Hmm, what is it, dear?" 

Something in Kakashi's voice made Iruka bold. For the second time that night he unreleased his chakra control over his scent but this time indefinitely. 

The next few seconds happened too fast for Iruka to understand quite just what had occurred. However, within the next moment Iruka vaguely realized he was in some alley between business fronts- and more importantly that he was between two alphas who both completely let go of their scent control. 

Usually when two alphas scents are released they fight over one another, each begging or fighting for dominance; but something about the smokey woodsy scents cascading with fresh heavy rain and lavender conplimented each other so well. It made Iruka's head spin and multiple jolts of arousal course through his veins.

The chunin realized that Kakashi was pressed behind him and has one hand holding the both of his at the small of his back. The other was tilting his head to the right. The tilt gave perfect access for Yamato to scent his neck, sending shivers down Iruka spine. 

Kakashi's breath brushed against his ear, and Iruka realised at some point that the jounin had taken his mask off, "It seems your scent was too much for this alpha here, Iruka." The hand slowly trailed down from the teachers chin, temporarily caressing the youngers neck before continuing downward. "He couldn't even wait until we were back at the apartment." 

Iruka took a deep breath him, "And neither could you, it seems."

Yamato gave a throaty laugh, his hands roughly gripping Iruka's hips. "You just smell so...divine," he gave a light nip centimeters above the omegas mating gland, "Like warm green tea and fresh berries. And your arousal is akin to mulled mead with layers of honeysuckle and raspberries; sweet, thick, lovely." 

Kakashi's hand went from restraining Irukas' own to gripping his hair, lightly pulling his head back, and effectively presenting all of the chunin's neck to the other alpha stood in front of them both. Yamato's eyes trailed up and down Iruka's form, taking in the sight before him. The action alone made Iruka feel weak in the knees.

"Well, my dear. It seems Yamato would like to do more than just watch," Kakashi's voice was low, possessive and laced with arousal. His other hand felt up the omega's hardened length through his slacks.

Iruka made his half lidded eyes lock onto Yamato's, breathlessly he asked, "Mm yeah? And what would Yamato like to do?"

Yamato didn't speak but rather acted in response. His mouth crashed against Iruka's, shoving his tongue into the omegas mouth. The younger brunette gasped as Yamatos hands trailed up and down his sides roughly. His touch was different from Kakashi's- less teasing and more demanding, needing.

Both of Kakashi's hands found the hem of Iruka's sweater, lifting it up and exposing his chest to the cool night air. In response the omegas nipples hardened, and they weren't even being touched yet. 

Iruka whined and thrusted up when Yamato palmed him through his slacks, searching for more friction. At the same time that Kakashi was toying and rolling his nipples between his adept fingers, Yamato dropped to his knees. 

Kakashi's damned voice was back in Iruka's ear yet again, husky and deep, "Yamato is going to taste you, feel your warmth in his mouth. And you're gonna watch him." As the elder jounin spoke, Yamato was undoing Iruka's slacks. "Maa, no underwear tonight? Were you expecting such an outcome, dirty little thing you are." 

Iruka couldn't formulate the words as Yamato's mouth wrapped around his cock and sank all the way to the base. One of Kakashi's hands kept up his nipple play as the other reassumed its grab on Iruka's chin, holding his head in place. 

"Look at him, Iruka." Yamato glanced up and locked eyes with the chunin; his own face was flushed, eyes filled with lust, cheeks hallowed. Iruka moaned out at the sight alone. "An omega that manages to get two alpha's on their knees for you. Lucky little thing you are," Kakashi muttered so low that Iruka almost missed it. 

"Iruuka," Kakashi breathed out as he thrust his own hips into the teachers behind, letting him feel his hardened member, "We wanna have fun with you." The younger brunette moaned out when Yamatos fingers slid along the slick of his slit, feeling its surface. 

"Aren't...ah! Aren't you two already doing that?" He managed to get out. 

Kakashi hummed while licking the omegas mating gland slowly. Iruka cried out at the loss of Yamatos mouth, and then again even louder when the said alphas mouth tongued his slit. Iruka reached one hand behind him, grasping Kakashi's waist and his other threading their fingers through Yamato's hair. The only thing that kept Iruka from thrusting and riding Yamatos face was the steel grip of the alphas hands on his hips. 

"You taste even better than you smell," Yamato said pulling his tongue away in favor of a couple of fingers.

Iruka felt his body shudder as he came, spilling his pleasure all over the alpha that was knelt in front of him. 

Kakashi chuckled again as Yamato rose, grabbing the alpha brunette's neck and pulling him in for a kiss over Iruka's shoulder. When Kakashi pulled back, both the alpha's faces had Iruka smeared all over them. 

"I believe someone was asking about a pillory?" Yamato asked, cocking his left eyebrow up. 

"Mmm, I believe someone did..." Kakashi trailed off. 

Iruka's mind was in a lusty daze as he asked, voice rough, "That wasn't just a joke?"

The two alpha's exchanged grins as Kakashi weaved some hand signs, a popping noise echoing throughout the alleyway. This time, he took his company with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit of a longer read, as the last one fell a bit short. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> -Feedback is always welcomed!   
> -If you catch them, let me know of typos or inconsistencies & I'll fix 'em right up.  
>    
> * Even if this doesn't matter because it's essentially a PWP, I felt I had to go back in and add more establishing details for Kakashi and Iruka's relationship. They are together, however they're not bonded. 
> 
> ** Also, I had to sprinkle in my personal headcanon of Iruka as a painter. I don't know why but I love the thought of him spending time off from the Academy with his hair down in front of a canvas!


End file.
